vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Haven Army
Name: Haven Army Kingdom: Kingdom of Haven Base of Operations: Haven City; Justice Quarter Command Center Leader: Grand Commander Tara Anders Second in Commands: Grand General Lyle Odrahn Size: Currently 8,000 Specialty: Infantry The Haven Army is the standing armed forces of the Country of Haven. The Haven Army was considered the strongest and the force in Ulia, but they have suffered heavy casaulties as the story progressed. It is lead by Tara Anders. There are many, many ranks within the army, divided into four tiers. Note, that each rank also may hold its own subranks, for example, the lowest subrank of a Captain is simply Captain, while the highest is Grand Captain. The Haven Fleet, also known as the Navy or Marines, share almost all the same rankings, with a few of their own. Ranks Tier 1 Ranks - General Infantry Soldiers of Tier 1 ranks make up the general infantry and bulk of the fighting forces of the Haven Army. They are the rank and file bread and butter soldiers on the front line. Soldiers of these ranks are almost always part of units lead by an Officer. Starting at the rank of Sergeant, soldiers begin the process of creating their own units, although they still report to and take orders from an Officer or higher. Private Buck Private Private Second Class Private First Class Corporal Corporal Second Class Vice Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Gunnery Sergeant Sergeant Major Major Major Second Class First Major Tier 2 - Officers Officers are the first tier of soldiers who have command and control over complete units. They either have a platoon assigned to them, or, if their marks are high enough, are allowed form one from scratch. Captain First Captain Captain Major High Captain Grand Captain Fleet Captain (Navy only) Viceroy Viceroy First Class Officer Officer First Class Officer Major Marine Officer (Navy only) Lieutenant Lieutenant First Class Liuetenant Major First Lieutenant Fleet Lieutenant (Navy only) Tier 3 - Central Command The Central command is the beginning ranks of soldiers of great authority and command over ''several ''units. In most cases a General or higher can be found among a host of 100 or higher, and they are usually responsible for tactics and battle. Officers report to the Central Command, who can and do lead vanguards into battle. General First General High General Fleet General (Navy only) Colonel Grand Colonel Fleet Colonel (Navy Only) Commodore (Navy Only) Commodore First Class High Commodore Executive Commodore Commander High Commander First Commander Tier 4 - High Command The High Command is made up of the most prestigious, intelligent, powerful, and loyal members of the Haven Army. Their authority is supreme, having command over all ranks below their own. They are the backbone of Haven, and many of them are considered legends in their own right. Marshall (Army only) Field Marshall Grand Marshall Vice Admiral (Navy only) Admiral (Navy only) Master General (Army only) Fleet Admiral (Navy only) Grand General (Army only) Fleet Commander (Navy only) Grand Commander (Army only) Special Ranks There are a handful of known special ranks within the Haven Army, and possibly within the Navy as well. The following is a list of them, as well as the repsective tier they are in. Grunt - General Infantry Barrack Master - Officer Arms Master - Officer Master Sergeant - Central Command Notable Members Grand Commander Tara Anders Grand Commander James Price (Retired) Grand Commander Jarod Price (Retired, Deceased) Fleet Commander Daniel Jones Grand General Lyle Odrahn Grand General Melissa Deitus (Currently believed to be deceased to most of the nation) Grand General Aranos Rodes (Retired, Defected, Deceased) Fleet Admiral Misty Snow Master General Jamal Kross (Deceased) Master General Thade Saldar (Defected, Deceased) Master General Beatrice Angela Admiral Richard Tomson Admiral Pamela Parker Grand Marshall Damon Hollows Grand Marshall Elijah Kross Grand Marshall Rebecca Fields Marshall Eric Jones (Deceased) Marshall Claudia Diaz Colonel Hale Kross Master Sergeant Harroldson First Lieutenant Mordecai Kross Lieutenant Major Amanda Kid Officer First Class Katarina Saldar (Deceased) Arms Master Torren Barrack Master Richard Coroes High Captain Bellinda Payne (Deceased) Major Derek Kane (Defected, Deceased) Sergeant Varryk Vries (Defected, Deceased) Grunt Garth Wankston Vice Corporal Eric (Deceased) Corporal Second Class Marcus Vries Archerios Cloudsmith (Rank never known, fought side by side with Jarod Price. Previously Haven's most wanted criminal) Category:Army